Let's Play Slender, Artie!
by xElectrifying
Summary: "Play Slender with me!" He said. "It'll be fun!" He said. Total. Bollocks. / Alfred convinces Arthur to play the famous horror game, "Slender" with him, and hilarity ensues. T for language and Arthur's rage.


Why Arthur agreed to do this, he'll never know.

"_Play Slender with me!"_ He said, _"It'll be fun!"_ He said.

Total. Bollocks.

* * *

Alfred smiled excitedly, giving Arthur a pair of headphones, while putting on his own.

"Thanks, man! I totally couldn't play this game alone!" Alfred smiled.

"Is this game even for two players?" Arthur asked, adjusting the headphones to fit nicely on his head. The American shook his head.

"Ah, nope! It's one player, but you can control the keys and I can control the mouse! Unless you wanna do the mouse?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine with whatever, really. What blimey keys do I hit and for what reason?"

"W key to move forward, S backwards, and A and D to move side to side!"

"So I'm controlling the movement?"

"Yes, sir British sir!"

"Don't ever say that again. So what are you controlling?"

"The mouse controls what we're looking at, and what direction we head in. Ready?"

"Right-o."

* * *

Alfred clicked the program, and after credits of the game creator were done, a very eerie "Slender" opening faded in from the side, with sounds of walking and fence clinking. Arthur raised a thick eyebrow at the sounds, and noticed that Alfred was already shaking. Idiot. Playing a horror game when he's deathly afraid of them.

The terrified blonde nearly shrieked when the game started.

"You idiot! We haven't even begun playing it, calm down twat!" Arthur hissed, already annoyed. Alfred whimpered and nodded his head.

Following Alfred's directions as to how to move, Arthur hit the "W" key, and it began.

"I-I-I've seen in videos t-that if you just fol-follow this trail, you-you'll see a big tree. A n-note will be t-there." Alfred stuttered out, bringing his knees to his chest, while still controlling the mouse.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but continued. Just as Alfred said, a note awaited them on a large tree.

Very ominous music began, an odd drum sound or something. Arthur wasn't exactly sure how to describe it.

"No no no no no! I can't do this! I CAN'T DO THIS MAN, I'M FREAKING OUT, MAN, I'M FREAKING OUT!" Alfred yelled, shaking his head furiously, and making the camera in the game go crazy. Arthur slapped his arm.

"Belt up, chap! You wanted to play this, and we are! So look forward so I know where the hell I'm going. Looking at this animated night sky won't help me!"

Alfred continued to shake, but did what he was told. Arthur sighed, and continued walking forward. In the game, of course.

They eventually arrived to an odd red truck. Alfred looked close.

"What brand is that?" He asked. Arthur blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"What brand of car is that?"

"You bloody oaf, it's a game! I'm damn sure that the truck in Slender isn't an actual model! Moron!" Arthur raged, moving slightly away from the truck, only to have Alfred scream extremely loud.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"SEE WHAT, YOU BLOKE?"

"RUN, ARTHUR RUN!"

"YOU'RE LOOKING AT A TRUCK, ALFRED, I CAN'T RUN!"

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US, RUN!"

"STOP LOOKING AT THE DAMN TRUCK!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was how it went most of the time, Arthur screaming at Alfred to look forward and to get away from the fence and Alfred just plain freaking out.

Those moments included; When Alfred suddenly became fascinated with turning the flashlight on and off.

"What are you...STOP TURNING THE DAMN TORCH OFF!"

"I TURNED IT OFF AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN IT BACK ON!"

"JUST CLICK WHAT YOU JUST CLICKED!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'LL WORK?"

"JUST TRY IT!"

"Oh it worked."

There was a slight moment of silence before Arthur spoke.

"How long is the sentence in America for murder again?"

"Depends on the state and if it was planned or not. Why?"

"...Oh, nothing."

And of course when they got lost in the forest.

"Didn't we see that tree already?"

"Alfred they all look the same."

"No, I SWEAR we passed that tree."

"Alfred, please. I beg that you stop being stupid."

"Rude, much."

"Hmm."

By then they still only had one note.

There was also when they reached the bathroom building with all the rooms and hallways.

"That poor knocked over chair!"

"It's a chair."

"A knocked over one!"

"I didn't notice that, thank you."

"Isn't it sad?"

"A tragedy."

"You have no heart."

"I have a foot and you have an ass that needs kicking."

"Harsh." In that moment, the person in the game stepped on something that made a "crunch" noise. Alfred screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT, WHAT WAS T-"

"COME ON, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh did we just step in some shit?"

Arthur sighed, making the person in the game round a corner. Where Slenderman was. A loud noise followed upon the camera landing on the figure, in which both males screamed and jumped back into their seats.

"OH SHIT, RUN, OH SHITTT!"

"GRAB THE FUCKING MOUSE, YOU IDIOT!"

"AHHHHDHFJKHDFKLHFKDHF!"

Arthur made the character run down that hall, and they both started laughing, though Alfred's seemed more forced.

After they both calmed down, Arthur continued walking. Each time they were about to round a corner, Alfred winced. When they rounded the first corner, Alfred made a "Heuh!" sound. Arthur couldn't help but to chuckle.

They walked down the hall, where they needed to turn.

"Imma close my eyes okay?" Alfred said, squeezing his eyes shut. Arthur nodded and walked around the corner.

"Is he there, is he there?"

"No, no."

"O-Okay good!"

Eventually, they gave up in the bathroom and walked out into the forest. As they were walking into the forest, the screen suddenly went white with a static sound. As quick as it came it went away, back to their playing screen. They both of course, screamed. More Alfred than Arthur.

At this rate, Alfred was going to die of a heart attack.

It was a good few moments later, and they were both still in the forest. Suddenly the screen started to go static-y, and they both panicked. Alfred crazily moved the mouse all around, and ended up punching the keyboard a good few times, still swinging the mouse around wildly. Yet the camera was focused in the sky and Arthur couldn't move anywhere. The static worsened and so did the static's sound. Alfred threw off his headphones and ran away from the computer set into the kitchen. A picture of Slenderman stuttered onto the screen and Arthur sat up and yelled at Alfred.

"YOU DISCONNECTED THE MOUSE! YOU BLOODY TWAT, YOU DISCONNECTED IT!"

"I NOW HAVE EMOTIONAL SCARS!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE PHYSICAL SCARS IN A MINUTE!"

And that's how playing Slender went for Alfred F Jones and Arthur Kirkland. Not well at all.

* * *

A/N: Aha, oh those two. I think my experience while playing Slender was much like Alfred's, freaking out at every little sound. ;A;

This is highly based off of "Rage Quit: Slender Behind the scenes" on le youtube by RoosterTeeth :3 I recommend watching it, hilarious!

Reviews are Prussia!

Hetalia: Axis Power and Slender belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
